This invention relates to brackets used to support curtain rods, draperies and other window treatments. More particularly, the invention relates to a universal, low cost, bracket for the purpose recited, which can be easily installed with only minimum measurement.
With a conventional drapery or curtain installation it is generally necessary to employ one or more of any number of various supporting fixtures or brackets presently available. It is known that curtain rods and draperies typically require one type of supporting fixture. There are any number of rods and hangers for supporting window treatments, such as crane rods, festoon holders and various types of draw curtains, cornice mountings and valence boards. Corresponding brackets, fixture and supports are generally attached to a wooden frame member of a window, alcove, entry-way, door way or the like. It is often difficult to install these support brackets in a proper position and in a proper spatial relationship with an opposing support bracket (since pairs of properly spaced and properly aligned support brackets are typically required to properly install the desired window treatment). Subsequent removal of a support bracket leaves exposed screw, nail or tack holes in the face of the woodwork or wooden frame member. The support fixtures or brackets that are mountable at the edges of the woodwork generally deface or cover the face of the woodwork. There are presently known a number of schemes for overcoming some of the identified disadvantages.
There are no notable devices, support fixtures or brackets that are mountable in between the woodwork of wooden frame member dry walled and an affixed venetian type blind.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bracket that can be easily installed without nails, tacks, screws or other fasteners. The bracket simply inserts in between a window frame and the top of an affixed venetian type blind. The bracket positions the curtain rod, bar or the like, with respect to the window, door, alcove, bay framing or the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bracket that can be inexpensively manufactured from a desired material. The finished brackets are produced efficiently and with a minimum of waste.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a bracket that can be mounted or removed with few if any tools and little if any measurement.
In the present invention the bracket is inserted in between the framework of a window and a parallel venetian type blind and is at least partially supported by the wall portion in reaction to the weight of the rod, drape, panel, or the like supported by the bracket. In another embodiment the bracket can be inserted with a shim for leveling or glue strips for securing the rod to the bracket or screws, should the rod want or need to be permanently installed.
Referring now to the drawings there is shown a preferred embodiment for the bracket. It will be understood that there are several options to secure and level the bracket to suit the supported fixture. The preferred embodiment and its options are described in connection with a curtain rod. The bracket of the present invention is particularly adapted for providing easy installation and removal in a window frame with little if any need for tools or measurements for installation or the alignment of a pair of the brackets.
The drawings show one single piece bracket 9 on the left and another single piece bracket 10 on the right of a case framed window 11. The cased frame window shown in FIG. 1 for the purpose of illustration includes upper and lower sash (now shown), and an upper frame member or trim portion 12. The trim portion 12 includes a face surface 13 and a top surface 14. It will be understood that use of the bracket is not limited to casement windows.
Referring now to FIG. 1, the cased frame window 11 has a side frame member 15 with a side surface 16. The upper frame member or trim member portion 13 and a side frame member 15 are typically joined at a mitered joint 19. As further shown in FIG. 1 the cased frame window 11 has an opposing side frame member 18 with an opposing side surface 17. The upper frame member or trim member portion 13 and the opposing side frame member 18 are typically joined at an opposing mitered joint 20. It will be understood that the component frame members of a cased frame window can be formed with any number or types of joints and construction is not limited to mitered joints. It will be further understood that the cased frame window 11 has been selected for purposes of illustration only and that the bracket of the present invention is suitable for use on other trimmed and untrimmed openings. The curtain rod brackets 9 and 10 are mounted at the upper corners of a window 11 in the usual manner for providing support of a drape or curtain in overlying relation to the window.
Referring now to FIG. 2, the cased frame 11 rear view of the bracket 9, with the upper frame member of trim and the installation bracket of the venetian type blind 21 as surrounding supportive fixtures in the cased frame window.
Referring now to FIG. 3, wherein a preferred embodiment of the assembly is shown, reference numeral 23 indicates the curtain rod and numeral 9 indicates the supportive bracket with the bend 24. Numeral 11 indicates the cased window frame, numeral 22 the venetian type blind valance and numeral 13 which acts as stabilization for the bracket.
Referring now to FIG. 4, the plan view of a pair of brackets in accordance with this invention shown from the bottom. Numeral 9 and 10 indicate the brackets, numeral 23 indicates the curtain rod, numeral 21 indicates the venetian type blind installation bracket, numeral 22 indicates the venetian type blind valance and numeral 13 indicates generally a portion of a window casing. Brackets 9 and 10 support rod 23 wholly outside of window casing 13.
Referring now to FIG. 5, is an elevational view of a fabricated bracket for a single rod in a level, plum or square frame. Numeral 9 indicates the bracket, numeral 24 indicates the bend, numeral 13 indicates the upper frame member or trim member portion, numeral 22 indicates the venetian type blind valance and numeral 21 indicates the venetian type blind installation bracket.
Referring now to FIG. 6, is an elevational view of a fabricated bracket for a single rod in an unlevel frame, balanced by a provided shim 25. Numeral 9 indicates the bracket, numeral 24 indicates the band, numeral 13 indicates the upper frame member or trim member portion, numeral 22 indicates the venetian type blind valance and numeral 21 indicates the venetian type blind installation bracket.
Referring now to FIG. 7, is an elevational view of a fabricated blank for a single rod in a level plum or square frame, with an adhesive strip 26 applied for further stability of a curtain rod. Numeral 9 indicates the bracket, numeral 24 indicates the bend, numeral 13 indicates the upper frame member or trim member portion, numeral 22 indicates the venetian type blind valance and numeral 21 indicates the venetian type blind installation bracket.
Referring now to FIG. 8, is a plan bracket viewed from the bottom in a permanently supported position. Numeral 9 indicates the bracket, numeral 13 indicates the upper frame member or trim member portion and numeral 25 indicates that bracket 9 is pierced 25 to receive screws 26 by means of which the bracket 9 is securely affixed to the wall surface.
Referring now to FIG. 9, is a plan view of the material illustrating the bracket in accordance with this invention. The numeral 9 indicates the bracket, the numeral 24 indicates the bend or tongue curved outwardly extending for the like for engagement with a curtain rod and the numeral 25 indicates the piercings in vertical alignment that are equally spaced in relation to each other for permanent attachment.
The foregoing is considered as illustrative only of the principles of the invention. Further, since numerous modifications and changes will readily occur to those skilled in the art, it is not desired to limit the invention to the exact construction and operation shown and described, and accordingly all suitable modifications and equivalents may be resorted to, falling within the scope of the invention as claimed.
References Cited in the file of this patent U.S. Pat. No. 2,770,437 Erwin Nov. 13, 1956, 3049327 Caudell Aug. 14, 1962